


The Night Princess Leia found His Han Solo

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Cussing, F/F, First Meetings, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Star Wars References, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Charlie dresses Castiel up as Princess Leia and drags him to a Halloween PartyDay 28 Prompt: Star Wars





	The Night Princess Leia found His Han Solo

“Charlie do I really have to wear this?” Cas said with a half whine.

“Don’t whine and yes you do. You look great.” Charlie said looking Cas over with a appraising eye.

“Why can’t you dress as Princess Leia and I dress as Luke Skywalker?” Cas was still whining. The metal bra was already starting to rub him and he was slightly afraid people might laugh at him.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Charlie said annoyed. 

Charlie was Cas’ best friend. They had met the day he moved into the dorms his freshman year of college. Cas had been so excited to get away from his overly religious family. He had known since he was 14 that he was gay but had hid in the closet in order to avoid his family’s wrath. Since Cas had a full scholarship, the moment he started college, he was out and proud. 

Cas was now almost at the half way point of his junior year and he had only dated once. The guy’s name was Inias and it was probably one of his biggest mistakes of his life. Inias had become obsessed with him to the point he tried to control every aspect of Cas’ life. Charlie had helped Cas have the courage to break it off. Charlie girlfriend Dorothy had threatened to kick Inias ass if he didn’t leave Cas alone. He was eternally grateful to them both.

Charlie had gone all out on Cas’ costume. She had even got him a long wig that was braided and styled just like the movie. She’d painstakingly done his make-up as well. He had to admit that he looked damn good.

By the time they make it to the Halloween party, it is in full swing. The music is loud and everyone seems to be having a good time. Cas always feels out of place in situations like this. He always feels like he says the wrong thing or looks awkward. 

Charlie and Dorothy head out to dance but Cas just hovers in a corner. He watches the crowd and wishes that he felt like he belonged instead of having the heavy feeling that he is too weird for any one here to like him.

~~~~~~~~

Dean stands in a corner watching everyone have fun. He is dressed as Han Solo and he thinks he looks badass of fuck. Only problem is he doesn’t know anyone. His friend Benny, who brought him here, has already brushed him off to make out with a girl dressed as a vampire. So Dean has resigned himself to people watching.

Then Dean’s eye is caught by someone standing across the room looking just as awkward as him. Dean knows that it is a guy dressed as Princess Leia but fuck does the guy pull it off well. Dean takes a deep breath and decides to walk across the room and chat up this Princess Leia. Dean is unattached and there is just something about this guy that draws him in like a moth to the flame.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas doesn’t notice until the guy dressed as Han Solo is nearly face to face with him. “You look drop dead fucking gorgeous.” Han says to him.

“Well thanks. I am Cas by the way.” He manages to say shyly.

“Your voice is pure sex. Damn. My name is Dean.” Up close Dean is even more impressed.

“Well Dean, thank you.” Cas tries not to blush.

“You here with someone?” Dean crosses his fingers.

“I came with my friend Charlie but no I am single.” Cas can’t believe this guy, who is drop dead gorgeous, might actually be interested in him.

“Well then… would you dance with me?” Dean can’t take his gaze off Cas’ gorgeous blue eyes.

“I’m not very good.” Cas admits.

“Doesn’t matter. Just hold on to me tight.” Dean gives Cas his best smile. They dance most of the night together. Dean holds Cas close and he rubs his hands up and down Cas’ practically bare back. Dean lays his head against Dean’s chest. They both forget anyone else is around. Cas had never felt like this before.

Dean loves how Cas feels in his arms. He feels deep down that Cas is special. Dean doesn’t notice one other single person the rest of the night. Cas is all that he sees.

Charlie and Dorothy end up ducking out early and Dean offers to takes Cas home.

“I had a great time Cas. Can I see you again?” Dean say hopeful.

“I’d love that” Cas says truthfully. Dean kisses Cas chastely. They exchange numbers and Cas dreams about Dean that night. Dean himself barely sleeps that night because he has brilliant blue eyes on his mind.

Two years later, after they graduate from college, Cas marries Dean. When Charlie gives the speech at their reception she tells the story of the night Princess Leia found his Han Solo.


End file.
